Miguel O'Hara (Earth-9876)
Years after the end of the Heroic Age, Miguel O'Hara becomes the new Spider-Man in a darker time that needs heroes. Full History Early life Becoming Spider-Man Early adventures Venom and Goblin Meeting the original To the past Spider-Verse Powers •'Super Strength' - O'Hara possesses enough strength to lift up to 20 tons. •'Super Stamina' - O'Hara's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. •'Super Durability' - O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. •'Super Speed' - O'Hara is capable of running speeds much faster than the best Olympic sprinter, although he is not as fast as, say Quicksilver. O'Hara has been shown to be a little faster than Parker. •'Super Agility' - O'Hara's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. •'Fangs' - O'Hara possesses razor sharp fangs that are able to paralyze an opponent for a short time. However, they are not retractable, meaning that he must speak in a way that covers his fangs when he is not in costume, at times making him sound like he is mumbling. •'Talons' - O'Hara possesses retractable talons on his fingers and toes that allow him to climb on walls. They are also able to cut through skin and many metals, except for some, like Adamantium and Vibranium. His talons are so sharp that he accidentally killed a villain one time by slitting his throat. The talons also pop out automatically when Miguel would lose his temper. •'Accelerated Vision' - O'Hara's vision has been enhanced, making it sort of a replacement for a Spider Sense. He is able to zoom in and out, and he is able to see dangers from far away. What may seem like a blur to us, he can see perfectly. But, the downsides is that his eyes are permanently red, and they are more light sensitive, so if he would move out in public as Miguel O'Hara, he must wear sunglasses until he can find or create good enough contact lenses to protect his eyes from too much light and to hide his true eye colour. •'Organic Webbing' - O'Hara is able to produce webbing organically, and can shoot his webs from the back of his wrists. His webbing resembles real spider silk. Trivia • He does not believe in God. • Miguel hates it when people call him Mike, especially if it's Tyler Stone. • Before becoming a geneticist, Miguel said that he wanted to be a photographer (this is a reference to Peter Parker's job). • Due to his red eyes and fangs, some people have mistaken him for a vampire. • He does not believe in 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Scientists Category:Adhesion Category:Animal Traits Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Claws Category:Antiheroes Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Organic Webbing Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Americans Category:Red Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by NewMU